ATMs are generally configured so as to handle only the transaction currency that is the currency of the country in which they are installed.
For example, when a user from overseas executes a pay-out transaction using a credit card, the ATM will pay out currency of the country the ATM is installed in. The user then, at a later date, pays a settlement amount converted into their home currency at a settlement rate at the time of credit card billing amount finalization.
The convenience of an ATM for a user from overseas is improved if proceedings can be based on their own familiar home currency at the time of a pay-out transaction. There is accordingly technology to execute transactions with a user in which the transaction amount is expressed as an amount converted into a specified currency (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H11-144122).